<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i've felt better, i've felt worse by undernightlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519165">i've felt better, i've felt worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight'>undernightlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, mild Soul of the Dragon comic spoliers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While coming back to the Command Centre from a public appearance, Sky is attacked by a xenophobic terror group. Bridge doesn't leave his side.</p>
<p>[how Sky got his scar]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridge Carson/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i've felt better, i've felt worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky sighed and rubbed at his eyes, the headache solid in his head. It had started to form as soon as the press conference had begun and had only gotten worse. “Is everything alright Commander?” asked a cadet to his right, and he nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, thank you.” He would be alright as soon as he got back to base and could take even just a few minutes to himself alone. Or with Bridge, either would work. He’d missed him; Bridge had been away for the past week, and was finally returning to base. Sky was looking forward to being there when he got back, but a public appearance was required that couldn’t be rescheduled, as much as he tried. But Bridge would be back - and on a week’s mandatory recuperating leave - and Sky could not be happier to be getting back to base.</p>
<p>The press conference, though tiresome, was necessary. There had been a rise of xenophobic terror attacks in New Tech City, and across the entire planet, and something needed to be done about it, but it was hard when they didn’t know who was involved. Sky’s presence was needed for assurance that the matter was being handled.</p>
<p>Carefully, Sky rolled his head and his neck clicked in succession. It was a relief, but the headache wasn’t gone. Noises outside drew his attention, and as he looked out the window, their escort vehicle rolled passed with a battered hull and smashed window. Their vehicle swerved then, Sky getting caught and choked on the seat belt, and then seconds later, it all went white.</p>
<p> </p>
<p># # # # # #</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bridge was reading in his room when the infirmary called him. “Sir, the Earth Commander’s convoy was ambushed on its return to the Command Base.” Bridge was already leaving the room before the doctor finished speaking, though he imagined she suspected nothing less. He was at the infirmary in minutes, and lying unconscious in a bed was Sky, face bloody and red.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He asked the doctor though he didn’t look at her, instead taking a chair and sitting beside the bed.</p>
<p>“On their way back from the conference, the convoy was attacked by a known xenophobic terrorist group. They used compact, incendiary explosives on both vehicles, and the attack was so sudden that Commander Tate was unable to morph, at least that’s what Dr Manx has relayed to me - she’s currently working on salvaging what remains of the wreckage.”</p>
<p>“And the damage?”</p>
<p>“He’s stable. There was internal bleeding, however, luckily, the majority of the injuries were superficial. There was a substantial amount of shrapnel embedded in his face, but it has all been removed with minimal additional damage.”</p>
<p>“Will he be alright?”</p>
<p>“I believe so yes, though I cannot be sure of anything yet.” She hooked the board on the end of the bed. “I’ll leave you alone.”</p>
<p>Bridge appreciated it. He gathered up Sky’s hand in his own, holding on tight. Somehow Sky’s wedding band had remained intact and on his finger - or perhaps it had broken and someone had replaced it already, he wasn’t sure. He fiddled with it absentmindedly.</p>
<p>It hadn’t even been a year yet. The wedding had been small with close family and friends, and their honeymoon had been cut short by their respective duties; Bridge smiled a little, thinking back on how protective Sky had gotten over his safety, practically overnight - perhaps Sky had always been over protective, but only now made a point of vocalising it, and doing so as often as possible.</p>
<p>Bridge was getting ahead of himself, thinking the worst when he’d already been told Sky would most likely be fine, but Bridge, just like Sky, was prone to worrying. Carefully he slipped his gloves off and held on tightly to his husband’s hand, hoping to push willing thought’s into Sky's head. When people were unconscious, their aura was always subdued, but even so, Bridge could sense the physical ache of the accident, the nausea, the headache; it was enough to make him dizzy, but he held on.</p>
<p>Instead of focusing on the pain from Sky, Bridge focused on pushing his aura into him, enveloping him and keeping him safe. Safe from what, he wasn’t quite sure - it wasn’t like the terrorists could get them in here - but still Bridge stayed by him, protecting him.</p>
<p>The others had come to visit in staggered rounds, but they were called out; some of the terrorists had already been identified, and as much as Bridge wanted to be there when they were brought in, he refused to leave Sky.</p>
<p>He was there when Sky woke up. Bridge first felt the change in his emotions, following upwards to the surface, and seconds later, his eyes opened. They scanned, until he saw Bridge’s soft yet worried face, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he choked out, voice dry and torn.</p>
<p>“Hey, how you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I’ve felt better, but I’ve felt worse.”</p>
<p>“You’ve felt worse?”</p>
<p>Sky tried to laugh, but it turned to a coughing fit. Bridge tried to steady his coughs to minimise movement, gently holding his chest down.</p>
<p>When he’d recovered, “Thanks,” Sky said. Despite being in pain, Sky looked so lovingly across at his husband, keeping their hands tightly knitted together. “Stop worrying, you’re projecting.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t something Bridge knew he could do until things began with Sky. Apparently, when in physical contact, Bridge had a habit of letting his emotions flow through the bond instead of just the other way around. Despite how long it had been, he still didn’t have the best control of it.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, but you don’t need to worry, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Sky sent through calming waves, and though it didn’t settle him entirely, it helped immensely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've become mildly facinated by Sky's scar in the SotD comic, and I wish we could've seen more of it. I'd love some SPD comics honestly, and one that goes into depth about the team post-Jack's retirements, and even go through to when Sky becomes Earth Commander. We don't know at what point he gets his scar, but I like this idea, oh well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>